Autumn of War
by Hotaru Layla
Summary: The Yugioh characters are about to go into war. This is what happens just before... sorta... Please read! There is actually some juicy info about whats happenning on FFN inside!


**Ryou: Since Hotaru isnt here at the moment, I'll just say the disclaimer and leave before she gets here... Hotaru does not own Yugioh... nor does she own the name BlueRebeLs or Redbooton in here... you will find out what that is at the bottom.**

**Hotaru: RYOU!**

**Ryou: Great...**

**Hotaru: *glomps***

**Ryou: Oof! What was that for!**

**Hotaru: I missed your birthday five days ago and I'm SOOO SOOORRYY!**

**Ryou: ...It's... okay... I wasnt wanting anything anyways...**

**Hotaru: I'm still sorry! Happy Belated Birthday! How's that?**

**Ryou: Um... fine... could you get off me now?**

**Hotaru: *blinks* ...How freaky would i sound if i said 'no'?**

**Ryou: *sweatdrop* ...Very...**

_**

* * *

**__**Autumn of War**_

Fall was upon them. Their world was about to engage in a long winter that would last for what would seem like forever, but not last longer than any normal winter season. They needed to be prepared for what their winter was going to bestow upon them.

The trees were bare and the ground was covered in leaves every shade and tint of brown. The sky was grey, and the grass was dead. The air had a certain chill to it. The chill of autumn and the chill that told you something was stirring in the wind.

Somewhere seep in the forest was an area where many large oak trees had fallen on top of each other. The mound had many knobs and nooks in the trunks. Each trunk was dead, yet strong and mighty.

These trunks had been like that for years, lying there as if in waiting to be used. Every spring and summer, rocks and plantlike would whisper about the great heap. They would say things like "it's a hiding place" or "war plans are being made there". When the rumors would reach the towns and villages outside of the forest, no one would believe them. For, for years the rumors had been wrong… until the autumn equinox of twenty-and-ten.

It was this autumn that the trees were used for a hideout. The hideout was used for a Resistance, you could say. For, a war was about to come to pass. And they needed a place to hide.

There's a rock six knobs down the North Trunk. Next to that rock, hidden by the fallen leaves is an entrance in the ground. It's a small, round door made entirely of silver. There's a knob on it you have to spin. Spin it like a combination lock- the combination: X~I~V- and press the knob down to open the entrance. If you wish to join or see what they do… come inside…

* * *

"Are you serious? That plan is preposterous!"

"Well, what do _you_ suggest we do then?"

"Something a bit more strategic and intellectual!"

"Oh? And how is my plan exactly any less intellectual and less strategic than what you've been coming up with for the pass hour?"

"All you plan to do is hit them head on! We don't have a strong enough army to do that! Come to think of it… our army consists of ten-twenty peasants, a few lords, a thief or two, and a couple of nature spirits! How is that going to get us anywhere?"

Mariku sighed. He was one of the peasants mentioned and he was one of the leaders in their small group. The other leaders, two of whom were fighting, were Lord Atemu of Fergus, the thief Bakura (these two were the ones quarrelling), and Lord Seto of Conn.

They all lived in a country called _Efefen_, or, as they would abbreviate, FFN. At the moment FFN was heading into a terrible war. One of the lords of FFN was going against the laws set by King Admin and using a spell called Redbootton. The lord casting the spell is whom the resistance- the BlueRebeLs- calls Lord Kay of Agro. This spell causes whole Manors to be destroyed including their lords just because of a few problems with the people- they aren't strong enough or some health problem has come up, the songs they sing aren't what he thinks is "right", and other ridiculous things! King Admin was being silent about this… but the BlueRebeLs were planning on stopping Lord Kay and also trying to get the king to look into it more.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand. Mariku couldn't believe he was forced to work with such imbeciles. If it were up to him, the young boy of sixteen, who looked remarkably like him, yet was not related in any way, that he had chosen to be his second, his Hikari as he and the other four called it, would be doing this, not he. But, because he was the Yami, he had to take charge.

Each of the leaders of the BlueRebeLs had a Hikari that looked a lot like them… except for Lord Seto; his Hikari looked the exact opposite of him.

Mariku was standing in the corner of the room that was lit by candlelight. The room was just a borrow dug out underground with a table and chairs in the middle. Underground is where most of the hideout was. Watchers would stay within the trunks of the fallen trees and watch for enemies (Mariku's Hikari, Malik of Terrwyn, was one of these watchers.)

Atemu and Bakura were leaning over the map that rested on the table in the middle. Their chairs were pushed out behind them. Seto sat in a chair with one leg crossed in another corner. Seto didn't really seem to care at the moment either.

There was a curtain hanging from the rock that lined the walls and ceiling on one side of the room that stood as a door. The curtain was made of deerskin from a deer that Seto's Hikari, Jounouchi, had killed himself not a week ago (Jounouchi was one of the Hunters of the group). This curtain was drawn back to show a brown haired woman with blue eyes in a brown peasant's dress.

The leaders turned toward her in question.

"Supper is almost ready, just thought I'd let you know." She said.

"Alright Anzu." Atemu replied. "We'll finish up here."

Anzu, whom used to be a bar maid from Nia and was now the BlueRebeLs cook, nodded and left, letting the curtain fall back into place.

Bakura picked up the map and rolled it up, tying a red ribbon around it to keep it closed. He then loosened one of the rocks from the wall and pulled it out, thus creating a small cubby in which he stowed the map in.

The four men then pulled their chairs to the table and sat down.

Mariku sighed once he landed in the wooden chair. "God, I do think we need a break!"

"And by _we_ you mean _Atemu and I_? Really. _We_ did all the work." Bakura retorted, pointing at himself and Atemu.

"All you two did was argue. How do you call that _work_?" Seto asked.

"At least our ideas reached the table," Atemu pointed out, "that counts as progress."

"How?" Mariku inquired.

The conversation was interrupted though when Anzu waltzed back in with four mugs of water and four plates of dried fruit and meat. She sat a plate and mug each in front of the four males and left again.

The four began to eat in silence. That silence was soon broken by the beginnings of another tête-à-tête.

"So, how're your Hikaris doing?" Seto asked.

Mariku wiped his face with his shirt sleeve. "Oh, he's fine. Bit bored watching grass die all day, but fine."

Atemu rolled his eyes at Mariku's sloppiness. "Yugi's studying as hard as ever alongside Mana to be a great wizard under Mahaad… Same ol', same ol'."

Bakura had just finished ripping into his meat, when Seto looked at him to answer his question. Bakura, with a mouth full of food, inquired, "Do you want me to talk with my mouth full, _your highness_?"

Bakura had accidentally spit on Seto while asking the question. Seto wiped his eye with a finger. Mariku laughed.

"No." Seto answered. "So, while waiting, I'll just say Jou's working harder than ever to gain us food this autumn. I do believe the meat we're eating now is that of the stag he had shot himself."

"That's nice." Atemu replied.

Seto, Atemu, and Mariku peered at Bakura waiting for him to share how his Hikari is doing. Bakura swallowed his food.

"Ryou? Oh, he's-" before Bakura could finish, they all heard a scream echo throughout the hideouts caverns- "preoccupied." Bakura finished lamely. The three other men chuckled in knowing.

Just then, a bolt of white shot through the door and hid behind Bakura's chair.

"Hello, Ryou." Bakura said. The trembling sixteen year old boy behind him just whimpered.

"_Ooooh, Ryyyooooouuu‼‼‼_" a feminine voice called from outside of the curtain. The curtain was pulled aside to show a blonde haired girl with shining blue eyes. She had black cat ears on her head and a black, cat tail. She happened to be a 200 year old cat-spirit, she looked and acted 14 though. "Ryoouu! I know you're in here!" she called playfully. She walked around the room until she stood within ten feet away from the trembling boy. "There you are sweetie!" she chirped when she saw him.

Ryou screamed again, jumped to his feet at ran to a corner of the room. "GET THIS CRAZY NEKO AWAY FROM ME‼‼" he shrieked.

The Neko giggled. "I hope _Neko_'s Agrian for cute!" the cat girl chased Ryou around the table a couple of times before the white haired boy finally dashed out of the room. The cat-girl stood at the doorway. "Where're you going Ryou?" she called after him.

"Would you stop tormenting Ryou so, Anemone?" Bakura asked with a smile. He knew the answer that he was going to get no matter his efforts. "We had just rescued him from serfdom in Agro a year ago and he doesn't need anymore stress put on him."

Anemone pouted. "Awe, you're no fun Baku-Baku!" she looked back down the hallway to see Ryou turning the corner a bit of a ways down. Waving her hand in the air, she shouted after him, "Hey! Wait for me cutie!" Then, the girl was gone, but she could be heard giggling down the halls.

The four gentlemen- and I use the term lightly for two of them- chuckled.

"They boy acts as though he's never dealt with a she-Neko before." Mariku commented.

Bakura looked at him and smiled a humorous half-smile. "I doubt he's dealt with _any _girl before."

They all sniggered again.

"The poor boy." Atemu remarked. "He's not going to last long her, is he?"

"Especially with _her _around." Seto smirked.

Yup. This was the autumn of war for the BlueRebeLs.

* * *

**Ok, there is something going on- on FFN... if you couldnt figure out by the oneshot. A user called Lord Kelvin is using an illegal system called Redbooton- a system that makes a list of all the fanfics that have grammatical errors, are chat-type fics, and songfics and is using that system to flag these fics. We've already lost many authors and stories to this ans we just cant lose any more! There is a group you can join called the BlueRebeLs that is aiming to get rid of this menace. All we need is for people to spead the word and/or e-mail the Admin to look into this more. The Admin are actually keeping silent about this! If we get enough people, they are sure as heck going to look into this more! We really need help! THIS IS NO JOKE! THIS IS REAL! WE WANT YOU! WE NEED YOU TO HELP SPREAD THE WORD OR E-MAIL THE ADMIN! **

**Ryou: Okay, Hotaru, that's enough. We dont want you killing yourself.**

**Hotaru: *panting from large rant* Thanks for that Ry.**

**Ryou: Your welcome! *to readers* If you havent already joined, please join the BlueRebeLs to help us defeat this menace. We're not asking much, just for your support and help... thank you!**


End file.
